InuYasha's True Love
by Vampire Master Inu
Summary: Kagome is under a spell by the Halfdemon fox Kurama. The only way to break the spell is for InuYasha to rescue her or eles she stays with Kurama forever. InuKag. contains some corse language. postponed until further notice. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**InuYasha's True Love**

AN: This is a crossover of InuYasha and YuYu Hakusho

Chapter 1

One day a young half-demon, about 18 years of age, the young demons name is InuYasha. InuYasha was just wandering around in the forest, when he came upon a dried up well, so out of curiosity he looked down the well and to his surprise he saw a young girl no older than 16. When he called down to her, she didn't answer, so he went down to Bring her up out of the well.

She was brought up out of the well, InuYasha set her down on the ground and let her head rest on his lap.

"Wow, she looks so innocent," he whispered to himself.

"...mm," she groaned as she moved her hand to her head, slowly waking up.

"Your awake," he said looking down at her beautiful face.

"Ahhh!!!!!!!!," she screamed as she moved away form him, hurting his ears with the pitch of her scream.

"Oww!! do you mind, I wont hurt you" he said while flattening his ears.

"Sorry I didn't me to, It's just you startled me," she apologised for a few minutes

"It's all right you don't have to apologise anymore,' InuYasha told her, "Before I go can I get your name?" he asked.

"Sure," she answered, "But first you tell me yours?"

"All right, It's InuYasha, now will you tell me your name?" answered InuYasha with a slight smile

"Of corse, It's Kagome," she answered back, a little blush appeared on her face after looking him in the face and then turning away to look at the ground beside her. No one said a word after that until InuYasha moved to his feet.

"Well Kagome, I'm glad to have met you, but I must be on my way now, If there's anything you need there's a village not far form here, I'm sure there's someone there who will let you stay with them," said InuYasha.

"um...wont you come with me?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not, Kagome, I have some place I should have been over an hour ago, but choose to be late because I wanted to Know if you were all right," answered InuYasha.

"oh..." said Kagome getting up off the ground, her head down in disappointment.

"Kagome...?" InuYasha asked, "I'm Sorry but the Village doesn't really want someone like me hanging around their village, but I promise I'll come back in a few days."

"Promise me you will," said Kagome wipping away a tear.

"I Promise you I will come back to see you, and Only you," he said taking her hand and Kissing it before he left, and with that he had disappeared in to the night sky and she headed to the village to see if there really was someone there who would let her stay with them for a while.

When she entered the village there was an old woman sitting outside her hut not doing anything but sitting there and watching the stars when she herd Kagome's foot steps stop. the old lady looked towards the footsteps and stared at them and looked up only to see a young girl with a tattered kimono on and nothing else. The old lady looked at her and smiled telling here that she could stay with her as long as she pleased.

A few days passed and InuYasha didn't come but instead someone she thought to be InuYasha, was there waiting.

"oh...what a beautiful, young girl you are?" Said the Stranger looking at her.

"umm...where's InuYasha?????" She asked not knowing any better than to just walk away.

"oh he didn't tell you?" answered the stranger, coming closer to her.

"Tell me what???" she asked curiously backing up into a tree.

"That he wasn't going to make it here to see you like he said," his eye's flickered.

"Why?"she said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Oh you poor thing, do you want me to make it all go away," the Stranger said catching one of her falling tears, she nodded her head in response. That was the last day anyone saw Kaogme in the Village. She traveled with the fox demon deep into the forest of the Western lands, unaware that InuYasha and his older twin brothers Dameon and Sesshomau were close by.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters Rumiko Takahashi does. I also don't own any of the YuYu Hakusho characters used in this story they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

Note: _italics are thoughts_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next time InuYasha saw Kagome, he was passing by the hot spring and saw her with a young Fox demon about his age. Hidden out of site he listened to their conversation.

"So, what do you think, Kagome?" said the young Fox Demon, his eye's flickered in the moon light, "Am I Good or what?"

"Thanks Kurama," answered Kagome.

_"Kurama...that bastard has her bewitched,' _InuYasha thought but kept out of site but bumped a branch and Kagome noticed it move.

"Something wrong, Kagome?" asked Kurama playing with a lock of her hair.

"I thought I hurd something, but it was just the wind, Kurama," she answered.

"Whatever you say Kagome, My Love," he said placing a kiss on her forehead.

_"I don't believe my ears, Kagome wouldn't allow anyone near her like that," _InuYasha thought. disgusted with the site he left. Kurama noticed that someone was watching them.

"Who's there?!" Kurama yelled at the figure. InuYasha froze and turned his amber eyes towards Kurama. Kurama stared hard into the eyes looking at him with anger.

"Was she your abazureon'na?" announced Kurama.

"No," InuYasha said quietly and turned his head away from Kurama.

"What was that, InuYasha, LOOK AT ME!" Kurama yelled at him.

"Your starting to sound like Sesshomaru," InuYasha yelled back. _"though Sesshomaru is a lot stronger than that baka," _InuYasha thought to himself.

"Are you saying that I'm acting like that baka of a brother you have?!!!!" Kurama yelled at InuYasha.

"NEVER MIND!!!!!!!!," InuYasha yelled back over his turned shoulder and with that he left.

"Well that was interesting," said Kurama calming down.

_"I can't believe my eyes or my ears, I got to find Sesshomaru, maybe he can do something about that Damn Fox. He's not even suppose to be in these lands at all," _InuYasha thought as his anger grew, heading in the direction of his brothers palace.

InuYasha arrived at his brothers palace, InuYasha's mear presence was known through out His brothers palace. InuYasha yelled for Sesshomaru.

"InuYasha must you yell, all the time?" came Sesshomaru's voice from the top of the stairs.

"Sesshomaru, that damn fox demon is in your lands again," yelled InuYasha.

"Really, well now I know why your mad as hell, InuYasha," answered Sesshomaru coming down the stairs.

"Ha, Ha!!!, Sesshomaru," mocked InuYasha.

"I will deal with him, but you will say within the castle walls," answered Sesshomaru Heading for the door.

"by the way, where did you see him?" asked Sesshomaru stopping at the door.

"I-I saw him in the hot springs near by," answered InuYasha.

"all right then, Now stay here," commanded Sesshomaru going out the door.

"Fine," exclaimed InuYasha, he headed up to his room for the rest of the night

A/N: there are Two words that are in Japanese. Because it sounded better than the english meaning;

Japanese used:

**Abazureon'na Bh(women)**

**Baka Fool; Idiot; stupid.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters Rumiko Takahashi does. I also don't own any of the YuYu Hakusho characters used in this story they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. Warning chapter contains a little nudity.

Note: _italics are thoughts_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sesshomaru found the hot spring where InuYasha claimed he saw Kurama. Sure enough Kurama was still there making out with a human girl, naked in the hot spring. Sesshomaru was disgusted, with the fox's attitude with the young girl his younger brother forgot to mention.

_"InuYasha didn't tell me there was a young girl with him,"_ Sesshomaru thought staying out of site, and listening to them intently.

"So Kagome, what do you think?" said Kurama seductively.

"You honestly want me to tell you what I think?" she answered.

"Of course, I do," said Kurama. There was a sound that distracted Kurama making him move away from the young Kagome. When Sesshomaru noticed Kurama leaving the girl alone he Jumped at a chance to snag her.

"Wait here Kagome," said Kurama. There was silence so Kurama took that as a yes, and went to Investigate the source of the noise that had disturbed him and Kagome. Sesshomaru was long gone with Kagome and taken her to his castle.

When Sesshomaru got inside he told his servant's to find something to keep Kagome warm.

"Now then, I'm going back to finish what I started," said Sesshomaru Coldly, "Oh and try not to wake InuYasha, I presume he's sleeping." with that he went back to deal with Kurama. All of Sesshomaru's servant's took the young girl up to one of the rooms in the same hall as InuYasha's room was.Sesshomaru's servant's dressed the young girl and left her in the room as they finished. Unannounced to Kagome, Who was still under Kurama's enchantment, she had no idea where she was.

When Sesshomaru arrived back at the hot spring. Kurama was dressed and looking for Kagome.

"KAGOME?!..." Kurama Called.

"She's not going to answer you!" Came a voice from behind a tree.

"Who are you?, and Why not?" Kurama said angrily.

"I Sesshomaru, do not have to tell you anything," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Oh shit! I'm in trouble!" Yelled Kurama.

"Yes you are!" growled Sesshomaru, "Now leave and I wont have to kill you."

"oh before I do I think you should know something?" Kurama said slyly.

"Why should I?" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"It's about Kagome," Kurama answered.

"What about her?" Sesshomaru said calmly.

"The only way to break my spell on her is for your younger brother to kiss her before the sun sets on the night of the full moon," Kurama answered.

"And what happens if he dosen't?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"If he dosen't, she will be forever lost in my spell," Kurama answered, then started to walk away. Sesshomaru then headed back to his castle, he was thinking of many different way's to get his little brother to break Kurama's spell on Kagome.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own any of the Characters from InuYasha and YuYu Hakusho they all belong to their Creators: Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi.

Note: _italics are thoughts _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Sesshomaru came up with the perfect plan for his little brother and that young girl that he had taken from Kurama.

"InuYasha get up!" yelled Sesshomaru outside his door.

"Go away Sesshomaru!," InuYasha yelled back.

"Fine, then I'm coming in," Sesshomaru Growled, he hated this but it had to be done for InuYasha's sake it was for his own good.

"I told you to go away," InuYasha snapped. Sesshomaru opened the door to InuYasha's room and entered. Although InuYasha could not bee seen in his room, due to the fact that it was vary dark in there with the curtain's hiding the early morning light.

"InuYasha!," Sesshomaru barked, "Come out from hiding! NOW!"

"NO!" InuYasha's voice came from up in the rafters of his room.

"Stop arguing with me and come down from there," yelled Sesshomaru in frustration with his little brother, "Just be thankful Dameon isn't home to see this!" muttered Sesshomaru under his breath.

"I don't care, leave me alone," InuYasha yelled back at his now frustrated brother.

"Stop this nonsense, now InuYasha and get down from there or I will bring you down here," said Sesshomaru now Pissed off with InuYasha's ignorance.

"NO!" replied InuYasha. Sesshomaru was now fed up with InuYasha and Went up to the rafters and grabbed him by the collar of his kimono and threw him to his bed and pined him there.

"Now when I ask you to do something, I expect you to listen the first time, InuYasha," demanded Sesshomaru coldly.

"FINE!" answered InuYasha turning his head form his brother.

"Now are you going to listen to what I have to say, InuYasha," said Sesshomaru, he still had InuYasha pinned to his bed.

"Looks like I'm not going anywhere anyway," answered InuYasha sarcastically.

"Now that I have your attention, InuYasha, the girl that was with Kurama has until the full moon, which is in three days, It's up to you to release her from his spell," Said Sesshomaru.

"And if I don't?" questioned InuYasha.

"If you don't, She goes back to Kurama and He gets his way with her," said Sesshomaru Letting InuYasha sit up.

"Okay, What do I have to do?" asked InuYasha, _"I can't just let her go now, not after Sesshomaru brought her here..."_

"You have to kiss her, in order to break Kurama's spell on her," answered Sesshomaru clammily, _"I'll let him know the other part if that dosen't work...Later..."_

"I HAVE TO WHAT??!!!!! why can't you do it????" InuYasha Barked.

"Stop Barking at me, Because I Sesshomaru have someone," answered Sesshomaru, "Other wise She would have been free already!"

"Oh!" answered InuYasha calming down, _"well I feel really stupid right know...Oops..."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own any of the Characters from InuYasha and YuYu Hakusho they all belong to their Creators: Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi.

Note: _italics are thoughts and voices in the characters head..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later on InuYasha was out in the rose garden with Kagome trying to cox her into letting him close to her.

"I'm not going to hurt you, for the last time," answered InuYasha.

"YES YOU ARE!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Listen we can argue about this all day, if you want to," said InuYasha looking at her calmly.

"I don't want to argue with anyone," she answered, then started to cry silently.

"Don't worry about it Kagome, All I want is for you to be be fre..." InuYasha was cut off, because she had gone into his arms crying, InuYasha held her close to con-soul her.

"Aw, Look at this InuYasha and a mortal," Came a voice over head.

"What do you want, Kagura?" InuYasha asked

"To see if Sesshomaru was around?" she answered.

"I think he's in a meeting right now, Kagura," InuYasha answered still holding the young Kagome.

"Thanks InuYasha," said Kagura.

"Your welcome, Kagura," answered InuYasha, then Kagura headed inside of one of the open windows. Kagome had stooped crying and just stayed in InuYasha's arms.

"Do you want to be free, Kagome?" InuYasha asked looking down at her, she moved back from InuYasha and gave him a questionable look in her eyes.

"Free from who?" she asked InuYasha looked away from her then brought his lips close to her ear.

"From Kurama," InuYasha Whispered, then something snapped inside of Kagome like she was splitting her personality.

"InuYasha...Help?!" Kagome cried, _"Stay away."_

"Kagome, Let me help?" answered InuYasha trying to hold on to her. Kagome squirmed in InuYasha's arms, trying to get away.

_"Kagome..."_ a voice whispered in her head, _"Kagome, come back to me don't let InuYasha break what's been done."_

_"No..."_ Kagome thought

"Kagome I can help you?" said InuYasha still holding on to Kagome's arms "Don't follow him, all he wants is to hurt you?!"

"InuYasha..." Kagome said quietly no longer squirming "InuYasha...Why?"

"Why what, Kagome?" InuYasha answered now looking a little confused now.

"Why do you want me free?" said Kagome with tears in her eyes now.

"Because Kurama dosen't deserve someone like you," answered InuYasha

_"No you are mine Kagome!"_ Answered the voice in her head.

"What if I told you I want to be free?" said Kagome with a little sniffle.

"Then I will free you so you don't have to listen to Kurama any longer," said InuYasha Hugging Kagome.

_"Kagome don't you dare!"_ said the voice in Kagome's head

"InuYasha, I want to be free from Kurama!" Kagome said with tears in her eyes, "Please!"

_"Damn, YOU!!!!"_ said the voice in Kagome's head. Then suddenly InuYasha started to kiss her without warning. Kagome closed her eyes and Started Kissing InuYasha back. InuYasha then put his arms around her and kissed her a little harder.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own any of the Characters from InuYasha and YuYu Hakusho they all belong to their Creators: Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi.

Note: _italics are thoughts and whispering..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next few days were pretty quiet because Sesshomaru and InuYasha had the Demon council to deal with. Kagura and Kagome were left in the castle with a few maids and guards to look after the castle and the young women that were left behind.

When Sesshomaru and InuYasha arrived at the place where they were meeting the demon council. InuYasha was felling a little out of place, being a half-demon and all. That's when InuYasha noticed someone who looked like Sesshomaru only he was wearing black and red instead of white and red, his fur pelt was black along with his hair.

"Ah! Sesshomaru, so good of you to show up," said the black Verison of Sesshomaru.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Dameon?" answered Sesshomaru.

"I take it this is the younger brother," said Dameon coldly pointing at InuYasha.

"Yes, that's him," said Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes.

_"What are they talking about, of course I'm the younger brother?"_InuYasha thought to himself.

"So your the one everyone's saying so powerful," said Dameon.

"Say that again and I'll kill you for sure," answered Sesshomaru snapping InuYasha out of his little daze.

"huh!!" said InuYasha looking around to see if he had missed something important.

"Of corse he's strong you BAKA, you definitely don't know InuYasha," answered a now angry Sesshomaru.

"Ah! Sesshomaru's getting a tad angry with me," announced Dameon.

"Shut- up," said InuYasha, not knowing what he was getting into.

"InuYasha," said Sesshomaru taking a deep breath, "Stay out of this, it doesn't concern you!"

"Fine whatever, Sesshomaru," answered InuYasha

"InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Dameon," Came a Voice from behind them, "Come with me,Please?"

"Where exactly are we going Sesshomaru?" whispered InuYasha.

"You'll see, InuYasha" answered Sesshomaru.

"Can't I get a straight answer from you?" said InuYasha.

"No!" replied Dameon sarcastically.

"Who said I was talking to you?" answered InuYasha.

"Shut-up, both of you!!" said Sesshomaru.

"I'm Pleased to announce that the three sons of Inutoshu have arrived!" announced the demon now in front of them, "Please announce your name's starting with the youngest member of your family"

"InuYasha," answered the Half demon.

"Sesshomaru," answered the demon dressed in white and red.

"Dameon," answered the demon dressed in black and red.

"Thank you, please proceed with the order,"came an older voice from the shadows.

"As you can see the problem is the hanyou fox, he's entering other lands and seducing the human maddens from the lands," said the demon, "The last time Kurama was spotted, was in the western lands with some human girl."

"Is this human of any concern to the council," answered the older voice in the shadows.

"If I, Sesshomaru, said that the girl belongs to one of us would that change your mind?" asked Sesshomaru calmly.

"alright," answered the voice in the shadows, "Who does she belong to?" he questioned Sesshomaru

"She belongs to me," answered InuYasha. Before the meeting could actually get started, The doors the council room burst open and Kagome came running in towards InuYasha with tears in her eyes, Kagura not far behind her.

"InuYasha," said Kagome clinging to him. InuYasha just wrapped His arms around her waist and held her there.

"Sesshomaru?" said Kagura going into Sessomaru's arms.

"What's Wrong? and why are you two here?" asked Sesshomaru.

"What's wrong is Kurama attacked your castle and why we're here is because He did something to Kagome that you might find interesting to hear" said Kagura now with Sesshomaru's hand in her waist.

"What did he do to her? Kagura?" asked InuYasha now wondering what the heck his ex-friend was planing to do.

"He...put some kinda spell on her and the only way to break it is to--umph" before kagura could finish her sentence Sesshomaru's hand covered her mouth.

_"Kagura I wouldn't say anything right at this vary moment..." _Whispered Sesshomaru in Kagura's ear, keeping his hand firm on her mouth.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: I couldn't figure out how to end this so I apoligize in advance for the abrut end ok...


	7. Chapter 7

InuYasha's True Love

Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own any of the Characters from InuYasha and YuYu Hakusho they all belong to their Creators: Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi. Finaly was abe to post it sorry about the long wait...LOL...now on to the story...

Note: _italics are thoughts and whispering...Flashbacks..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

There was dead Silence amungst the demon council, Even the Inu brothers were silent and lookin at the two girls that had come in the the room only to confuse the hell out of InuYasha .InuYasha just looked at Kagara and then back to Kagome, then back to Kagura not sure what she was talking about.

"What about this Kurama?" asked Dameon breaking the silence for a quick minute,_"could that be the on who did the unspeakable to InuYasha, when he was younger?"_ Dameon thought to himself only to have a wolve demon intrupt his thoughts.

"Kurama is that annoying fox demon. he -" said one of the members of the council only to be shut-up by the elder of the council.

"And Just how would you go about dealing with him? Koga?" answered The elder a little annoyed at Koga's .

"Simple," answered Koga, "I'd -" before Koga could continue the elder spoke again.

"Would you care to Inlighten us better Koga?" the elder asked still annoyed at Koga's out burst.

"..." Koga was at a lose for words. InuYasha blinked at Koga and went back to stairing at Kagome.

"Anyway, I think It should be up to InuYasha and his brothers," answered one of the female's on the council. the inu brothers glaired at the female who spoke out at them. The elder nodded to her, to speak what was on her mind.

"Why would any of us just deal with him, when it's clear that he's only truspasing on the westernlands because of the Half breed here," said Mara, a demon adviser for the southernlands. InuYasha Just stared at her bringing something that he didn't even remember, before InuYasha could say anything on the subject Sesshomaru steped in.

"What is it with you and brining up that unplesant memory about InuYasha?" Sesshomaru asked in a monotone voice.

"huh? why are you defending me Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked Sesshomaru, confused at his brothers sudden outberst at the thought that he was defending him on something he always called InuYasha during their brotherly fights.

"Nevermind, InuYasha," answered Dameon, "It has nothing to do with the fact that Sesshomaru is by any means defending you, It's what he had to deal with afeter a certian fox did what he did to you."

"Oh! so the Half breed isn't aloud to know, what the fox even did to him when he was six," said Mara eyeing InuYasha, as if she was looking for a hint as to why he didn't know anything about it.

"Mara that's enough of that," said the elder camly. Mara nodded her haed and returned to her set at the end of the table, "Sesshomaru, I apreciate the fact that you are trying to protect your younger brother, but Mara has a point in what she said, Kurama must be stoped by you, Dameon and InuYasha."

"Understood, elder," answered Sesshomaru, bowing and heading for the door to talk to Kagura outside. Sesshomaru left Dameon, InuYasha and Kagome in the Hall with the council to be there in case something esle was to happen.

"So, now that, that is setteled --," The Elder said, but was intrupted again by Mara.

"We sould see to it that the Inu brothers, do what there told," said Mara.

"Mara, I have faith in my Grandsons and they will do as they're instructed, I can understand that most of you don't trust them, but if my son new what was going on right now he would have been vary disappointed in all of you for what you have become..." the elder said.

"Exactly, if you don't trust us, then you are a bunch of fools," answered Dameon, looking at the faces of everyone in the room and snikering at them for not beleiving that he and his brothers could do the task in a matter of seconds and tering Kurama to peices.

"It's not that we don't trust you and your brothers, It just that your youngest brother seems to be the one that Kurama seem's Intrested in, and no one else..." said Grampa Inu, looking in the direction of his youngest Gradson holding the young mortal girl.

"InuYasha?" said The lady of the North Looking at Him and the young girl.

"huh?" answered Inuyasha, "What is it, Yuki?" he asked looking over to her.

"You do know that you can take her out of here now right?" Yuki asked InuYasha

"I gess I could now," answered InuYasha, Yuki just nodded and InuYasha took his leave with Kagome's hand in his and Left the others to colaborate what had Just happened.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

once InuYasha was outside the council room with Kagome trailing behind him, He Remembered the fun times he had with his ex-best friend:

_Flashback:_

_"Oi, you with the ball, do you wanna play with me?" came a voice from in the bushes._

_"Sure, What did you Have in mind?" asked an all to cerious InuYasha._

_"I beleive that everyone is calling it kissing Tag, I think, anyway the rule is, when one person's it the other has to run away, but if say I was "IT" I have to catch you and give you a kiss and then your it and Vice versa, ok," the voice said comming out from behind the bushes to reveal a young fox demon, He looked about the same age as InuYasha. The young fox was dressed in a White kimmon style shirt and gypsy paints and shoes. his hair seemed softer than InuYasha's and He had a pair of Fox ears insted of Dog ears. InuYasha was looking at the fox and saying in his head 'Why does he share the same cuteness as me?'_

_"so do you wanna be "IT" or should I," asked the fox._

_"You shoud, but could you tell me your Name first before we start?" asked InuYasha._

_"Sure, My Name is Kurama, What's yours?"answered Kurama._

_"Mines InuYasha," answered InuYasha._

_"Well you better start Runnin' InuYasha, Cause I'm gonna get you!" said Kurama. _

_A few hours later..._

_"InuYasha, time to come in now," Called his older brother Sesshomaru, But InuYasha didn't answer him. So Sesshomaru called again and there was still no sign of his little brother, "DAMN IT INUYASHA, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!" yelled Sesshomaru now searching for him._

_Back with Kurama and InuYasha._

_"InuYasha are you ok now," asked Kurama Lying down beside him._

_"I'm okay now, Kurama," answered InuYasha sleepaly beside Kurama. a few munites go by and both were falling a sleep but were startled by a very loud voice._

_"INUYASHA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" yelled the loud voice just outside the burrow that both InuYasha and Kurama where in._

_"oh, no It my older brother, Sesshomaru," whispered InuYasha_

_"Your older borther?" asked Kurama now confused._

_"I Have to go now," answered InuYasha getting up from where he was lying with Kurama_

_"Will I get to see you again InuYasha?" asked Kurama with a little tear in his eye._

_"Yea sure you will," answered InuYasha heading over to the opening where his brother was still yelling his head off at him._

_"Bye for now," answered Kurama._

_"C'ya later, Kurama," said InuYasha and Left out the hole._

_Sesshomaru was in distress when he coulden't find his little brother, Until he noticed InuYasha's Little ears, with a sigh of relif sesshomaru Walked over to where he could see InuYasha's ears coming towards him._

_"InuYasha," said Sesshomaru._

_"Ya," said InuYasha, looking up at his older brother._

_"Time to come Home," Answered Sesshomaru Picking InuYasha up off the ground and headed home with InuYasha._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Cliff hanger, what will happen next, Wow that took a long time to finish this chapter, sorry about it being up so late but you now how it is with so many things on the brain all at once. so Please leave your comments at the end, and let me know what you think of it...Anyway hope you all enjoyed this.


End file.
